Aquamarine Dream
by Blodigealach
Summary: Sanada never said 'no' to Yukimura, except for him to go to the beach with the younger boy. Yukimura wasn't taking 'no' for answer, and he's going to find out why Sanada despised the idea so much. Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Alpha Pair

Note: I pretty much screwed up the timeline, AHAHAHAHA. It's supposed to be on summer but then it's also supposed to be after Nationals but then again it's supposed to be before they went to High School or even U-17 while if I want that condition to be fulfilled then it's supposed to be spring so good lord my head explode. Well let's just pretend that it's summer while it's probably spring here. I know I don't make any sense.

* * *

Everyone knew that Sanada Genichiro would never say 'no' to Yukimura Seiichi in any circumstances, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous his request might be. One time Yukimura only joked about wanting to eat freshly caught tuna, and the next day Sanada suddenly showed up in front of Yukimura's house early in the morning, with a freshly caught tuna in his hand. Moreover, it was revealed later that he caught it himself. That's just how brutally loyal Sanada was.

However, there's one single request that Sanada would always reject, no matter how the younger boy proposed it: For Sanada to go to the beach with Yukimura. At first Yukimura thought that his vice-captain might be just a little embarrassed with the idea of them being half-naked in close proximity, but then it was proved wrong when one day Yukimura tricked Sanada into having a shower together in the same stall. The taller boy wasn't being all flustered or anything, not even with the occasional touch of skin or the way Yukimura 'innocently' squished their bodies together. He did blush a little, but he's not shoving the other boy away.

Even the almighty data of Yanagi didn't cover the reason why Sanada despise the beach. So far, there were no slightest sign of the capped teen being afraid of beach or ocean or anything related to it. If he were, there wouldn't be a way for Sanada to caught a tuna all by himself and presented it to Yukimura the other day. The blue-haired boy still remembered that event, and he had to agree that there's no way Sanada was afraid of the ocean. Not just ocean; there's no way Sanada would be afraid of anything.

Thus it left him with the unanswered question; why Sanada always rejected his invitation to go to the beach. And Sanada was being Sanada, hard as rock and immovable as mountain. He never answered no matter how many times Yukimura tried to pry the information from the older teen.

"Please understand that I have my personal reason, and I am not interested in telling it at all," answered Sanada flatly after he rejected Yukimura's invitation again and being asked for his reason. Yukimura pouted as he continued to button up his shirt.

"Fifty laps, now," he ordered.

"Fine," replied Sanada as he closed his locker, still hadn't worn his tie yet.

"Only in your underwear," added Yukimura, as he felt more annoyed.

"Okay," replied Sanada flatly as he swiftly took off his shirt and put it back to his locker, and in the middle of unzipping his trousers when Yukimura added more order.

"Without your cap."

"Will do."

"Bare-footed."

"Alright."

"Ankle weight and wrist weight, 25 kg each."

"If you say so."

Yukimura sighed hard and slammed his locker door closed, watching silently with furrowed brows as Sanada actually did what he ordered. He stripped down to his underpants, wearing ankle weights and wrist weights, then sprinted off to the ground bare-footed. He watched as Sanada ran without any complaints, and how other students who were still in the school ground at that time gathered at the side of the tennis field and pulled out their cellphones to either took pictures of Sanada or even recorded him. Not a few of them were giggling and practically drooled at almost-naked Sanada; staring at his perfectly sculpted body with hungry gaze. Sanada really was tempting, especially with sweat that started to glaze his sun-kissed skin, and the fact that he had nothing to hide except for his most private parts.

After Yukimura saw how many crowds started to gather, he couldn't help but having a tinge of jealousy and regret for ordering his beloved vice-captain to expose himself for people other than himself. He groaned a little before half-heartedly went out from the clubroom and shouted to Sanada to call it a day, dress up, and go home already. As soon as Sanada entered the clubroom, the crowds dismissed themselves. Yukimura had to surpass the urge to take their senses away since it was pretty much his own fault and he would be irresponsible if he lashed it to other people. They were just taking advantage of the situation, and he mentally told himself that if he were one of those people, he'd surely do the same.

-/-

"You should give him a chance, Genichiro," said Yanagi suddenly, when he and Sanada were in the middle of searching for some historical novel in the second hand bookstore. Sanada turned to the brunette with furrowed brows, not really understanding what he was trying to say.

"I'm talking about Seiichi and his never ending invitation to visit the beach with you," added Yanagi, and Sanada automatically groaned at the statement. It seemed that every regulars had sided with Yukimura somehow. It's Kirihara who came to him first, shouting and jeering and everything else to the point Sanada shouted back to him and caused the little devil to hide behind Yanagi for the whole practice that day. Marui came later, explaining about the foods and girls he could find in beach, and Sanada slapped him hard enough to make him unable to chew his favorite bubblegum for the rest of the day. Kuwahara's approach was better than his doubles partner, by explaining that Sanada needed to relax a bit sometimes and that beach is surely soothing enough, and that he could just practice there if he didn't want to rest. But somehow it only made Sanada added more portions to the practice.

Niou tricked him to take a bet that involved Yukimura and beach, but Sanada quickly realized where that bet would end up and sent Niou running for laps until he could barely stand after the practice's over. Yagyuu tried to convince Sanada too, but before Yagyuu could say anything further than advising him to agree to Yukimura's invitation, Sanada had warned him not to say anything further if he didn't want to end up like the other regulars. Yagyuu agreed to shut up almost instantly.

Sanada thought that at the very least Yanagi would stay in the neutral side, not siding with either Yukimura or Sanada, but in the end he sided with Yukimura. And Sanada knew precisely that he wouldn't be able to punish him like the other regulars, and that he'd probably had a hard time arguing with the Dataman.

"I thought you'd stay neutral in this matter," grumbled Sanada as he glanced at the titles of the books in front of him. Yanagi pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to Sanada to see.

"I do, and I've calculated all the pros and cons of you accepting Seiichi's invitation. In the end I conclude that you should just accept it, for the sake of the team," Yanagi replied calmly as he searched for more books, while Sanada returned the book from Yanagi back to the shelf. It was the book he searched, but the condition was a little too worn out.

"How can it affect the team? It's only a personal thing between me and Yukimura," asked Sanada as he squatted down to see more books at the lower shelf.

"The more you reject Seiichi's invitation, the more he felt irritated. And the more he felt irritated; the orders he gave became more absurd. If this continues, we'll reach the point where we must wear female uniform in daily practice and friendly match to other schools," explained Yanagi as he pulled another book, observing it a little, then put it back to the shelf. Sanada winced a little when 'female uniform' came up. Some people like Akaya, Marui, and Yukimura himself might appear just fine in female uniform, but the rest were just disastrous. And he absolutely couldn't imagine himself wearing skirt. He'd prefer to commit _seppuku_ instead.

"But if you agree to him, even just for once, he'll surely cheer up once again. Even if something does happen during your time in the beach, at least he'll understand your reason then. Happy captain means happy team. Sometimes sacrifices are needed, Genichiro," added Yanagi as he pulled another book and handed it to Sanada. The raven took the book and saw that it was the book he wanted, and in almost perfect condition. He sighed in defeat and stood up.

"Let's see tomorrow if he's still in the mood for it," said Sanada. He then handed a book to Yanagi, and the other boy took it. It was the book he searched for and also in perfect condition. His lips curled upward upon seeing it.

"The chance that he'll invite you again tomorrow: 100%," he replied. Sanada huffed, knowing that this time he wouldn't be able to run away from it again.

"Spare me some story when you two get back, okay?" asked Yanagi as he nudge Sanada to go to pay for their books. Sanada groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Even if I say nothing, you'll probably know at least 80% of it, and the chance that Yukimura tells you everything is very high," grunted Sanada. Yanagi chuckled; inwardly admitting that Sanada was right. The temptation for him to tail both of them was high as well, but he chose not to. He didn't want to know what would happen if he was caught, and rather than watching other people having some private time, he prefer to have his own private time with certain someone.

-/-

Just like Yanagi predicted, Yukimura invited him again after the morning practice. And this time, instead of rejecting and running away from it, Sanada finally agreed to the idea. Yukimura beamed brightly, and Sanada couldn't help but smiled a little when he saw how happy Yukimura was. Yanagi was right, sometimes sacrifices were needed, and he highly doubted that he would regret it after seeing the captain's bright smile.

"Are we going to stay for a night or go back at the same day?" asked Sanada as he adjusted his tie and closed the locker, almost ready for class.

"Mm, I like the idea of staying for a night, but let's just ask our parents' permission first. We're still minors after all," replied Yukimura as he closed his locker, also almost ready for class. He scanned the room to see if other regulars were already done changing so he could lock up the clubroom.

"Okay, then. When will we go?" asked Sanada again. Yukimura crossed his arms and tapped his index finger to his upper arm as he hummed and thought about the day.

"Definitely not this weekend, since we've scheduled a practice since weeks ago. How about next Saturday?" he offered.

"Fine with me. I'll let my parents know," replied Sanada. Yukimura beamed again, and he saw that most of the regulars were already dressed up for class.

"You all have 10 seconds to go out now, or I'll lock you up in this clubroom for the rest of the day!" announced Yukimura, and they quickly ran out from the clubroom, with some of them stumbled on their own feet in their way out. Sanada waited for Yukimura to lock up the room before walking with him to the school building.

"I'll see you in evening practice, Sanada," said Yukimura after they changed their outdoor shoes with the indoor ones. Sanada nodded firmly in return, and was about to walk to his classroom when he felt Yukimura grabbed his arm lightly. "Thank you for agreeing to go with me. I'll make sure you won't regret it," added the beautiful captain as he smiled again to the stern-looking boy. Sanada felt the heat started to creep on his cheek. He pulled down the brim of his cap, trying to hide his light blushing.

"It's nothing. See you later, Yukimura," replied Sanada lowly, and Yukimura smiled again before releasing the taller teen. The raven then walked awkwardly to his classroom, while Yukimura sighed contently at his retreating figure. He walked cheerfully to his own classroom, knowing that he'd finally get what he wanted.

* * *

To be continued, guys. I'm just that mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Alpha Pair

Note: Maybe I end this not as romantic as most of you (probably) expected, but that's how I view Alpha Pair lately. I'm sorry if this is not your cup of tea, but it can't be helped.

* * *

As much as Sanada dreaded that day, he also couldn't help but looking forward to their little trip to the beach. Their parents had given them permission to stay for a night, as long as they didn't come home too late at the second day. And there he was, waiting for his captain in front of the train station. He wore a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. On his wrists were the black leather power wrists that Yukimura gave for the regulars. He treasured it as much as his black cap, which was sitting on his head as usual.

He was about to check his cellphone to see if there's any message from Yukimura when suddenly he heard the familiar voice calling him. He turned to the source of the voice, although he didn't need to actually see the person to know who he was. The blue-haired boy waved his hand as he beamed to the other boy. He looked ready for the beach, with khaki shorts and ivory tank top. His unbuttoned light blue shirt fluttered slightly as he walked closer to the vice-captain. Somewhat, just like Sanada, he also wore the same pair of black leather power wrists. They both noticed that, and shared an understanding look.

"Even though this is a recreational trip, slacking off is prohibited. Right, Sanada?" asked Yukimura as he grinned to the taller boy. Sanada lowered the brim of his cap, gesturing silent affirmation to the younger boy.

"Shall we go?" asked Yukimura again as he readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. Sanada nodded and slung his bag to his shoulder, walking side by side with the blue-haired boy.

-/-

The inn they stayed at wasn't really big, but it faced directly to the beach. They checked in first so they could leave their belongings in the room. Sanada changed to red swimming shorts, while Yukimura explained that his shorts were actually swimming shorts. He just took off his tank top, although he still let the light blue shirt to drape over his shoulders. Sanada gave him the look when he saw how Yukimura was dressed, and the other boy only shrugged in reply.

"Just as you feel awkward without that ugly cap of yours, Sanada, I also feel awkward without anything covering my shoulders," said Yukimura plainly. Sanada groaned when he heard how Yukimura called his cap 'ugly', and Yukimura chuckled in return. There wouldn't be a day when he stopped making fun of Sanada's cap.

"Come on, the sea is waiting for us!" said Yukimura cheerfully as he grabbed Sanada's arm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We haven't worn any sunblock," state Sanada firmly. _Oh_. Yukimura felt like to slap his own forehead for forgetting such basic procedure. But then again, he didn't even remember if he packed any. He glanced at Sanada and the taller boy quickly understood the situation.

"Don't worry, I have enough for both of us," said Sanada reassuringly. He walked to where he put his bag and fished a bottle from it. He handed it to Yukimura, who took it while mumbling low thanks. They both sat down and applying the sunblock all over their own body. Sanada helped with Yukimura's back before even Yukimura himself asked for help. He also gave him a light massage while he's at it, resulting in Yukimura's low sigh of relief.

"Turn around; I'll help you with yours," said Yukimura when Sanada was done with him. Sanada nodded and turned around, letting Yukimura to help him. Thinking that he should repay the favor, he also gave him a light massage. Sanada's muscles felt firm and hard against his palm. He wondered if it was because of the intense training he always did or because there was so much weight he carried on his back. Then again, Yukimura didn't realize since when Sanada's shoulders seemed so broad.

Yukimura shook his head slowly, trying to just get rid of the weird thoughts he had. He continued applying the sunblock to Sanada's back and gave him not-so-light-smack on his lower back when he's done. Sanada gasped at the sudden action, and about to scold the blue-haired boy when he saw him chuckling. Sanada sighed and let it passed.

Once they stepped into the beach, Yukimura immediately started laughing happily and run directly to where the water met the land. He stood on the wet sand, letting the water washed his feet and the land under, enjoying the sensation against his skin. His light blue shirt fluttered in the wind but not dropping from his shoulders, just like his beloved jersey usually did. Sound of waves crashing and the smell of the sea calmed him down. The vastness of the blue in front of his eyes took his breath away. It's not like it was the first time he went to the beach, but it was indeed the first time he visited that place after being dispatched from the hospital. Rikkai is very close to some beaches, so it was somewhat laughable that he hadn't visited it even once, but he simply didn't have time to. Also, he didn't want to come alone.

He turned his gaze to the other boy, who had finally stood right beside him, lost in his own thought as he stared at the vast blue sea. He couldn't really voice his reason, but he knew that if he were to choose anyone for his companion, it would surely be Sanada. He had known the stern-looking boy for almost a lifetime, and he knew for sure that he would be safe as long as Sanada was by his side.

Again, Yukimura shook his head slowly to get off the thoughts he just had. He glanced again at Sanada, who was still lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly Yukimura had a good—no, _great_ idea. His lips quirked up in mischievousness, yet Sanada was still being oblivious of whatever Yukimura was planning.

In one swift movement, Yukimura snatched Sanada's cap from its owner, and ran away as fast as he could. Sanada, who was still recovering from the sudden action, looked around him with dumbfounded look. A few meters away from him, Yukimura was laughing cheerfully as he placed Sanada's cap on his own head and wore his shirt more properly. Upon hearing the familiar laughing voice and running figure—plus his beloved black cap on the wavy midnight blue—Sanada groaned and started to run as well.

"Yukimura!" he shouted as he chased the laughing captain. Yukimura glanced over his shoulder, shouting "Catch me if you can!" as he picked up his speed. Sanada groaned again and picked up his speed as well. Yukimura was indeed fast, he admitted. Still, he was supposedly slowed down even a little on the sandy ground. Even Sanada felt that it was tougher to run on sand. But Yukimura didn't seem to face the same difficulty. It was as if there was some kind of magic on his feet that allowed him to run on any kind of field.

Not wanting to lose yet again to his captain, Sanada picked up his speed again. "Swift like the wind," he chanted under his breath. Slowly but sure, he closed the distance between them. Yukimura glanced again over his shoulder, and found out how Sanada was closing their distance. He quickly changed his route, running towards where the land and the water met. He picked up his speed again; struggling a little when he entered the water but once again managed to widen the distance once the water was deep enough for him to swim.

Sanada followed him into the water, trying to swim as fast as he could, but Yukimura was definitely as fast as when he was on the land. Still, he was determined to catch him no matter what. He could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears, pumping faster and faster as time passed. Panic and fear started to creep into his mind, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could.

Knowing that Sanada was still tailing him, Yukimura decided to take a dive to confuse him. Without any warning, he took a deep breath and dived. Sanada was sure his heart skipped a beat when he saw a flash of midnight blue before it disappeared into the water. "Yukimura!" he shouted again, but there was no answer. He took a deep breath and dived too, hoping that he could find the other boy under. And there he was, a few meters away from him, swimming swiftly back to the land. Sanada quickly chased after him, not wanting to lose the figure among the blue that surrounded him.

By the time Sanada resurfaced, Yukimura was already standing on the dry land, waving at him as he laughed. "Are you done yet, Sanada?" he shouted before he ran away again, still laughing frantically. Sanada groaned as he struggled to get back to the dry land before chasing after the blue-haired boy again. This time, he was even more determined than before.

"Swift like the wind; silent like the forest," he chanted under his breath before once again picked up his pace. Yukimura wasn't aware of how their distance was rapidly closing. When he finally took a glance behind, Sanada was already arm length away from him, and he had no time to speed up.

"Invade like fire!" shouted Sanada as he jumped towards Yukimura, both arms spread in full intention to catch him. With almost no time to dodge, Yukimura braced himself for the impact. He crossed his arms in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Sanada's left arm circled around his waist, while his right hand was placed firmly behind his head, protecting him from anything they might bump onto. They both fell, rolling on the sand a few times before eventually stopping with Yukimura on top of Sanada. Sanada's cap was barely hanging on his head, as his face was pressed against Sanada's shoulder. His palms were flat on Sanada's chest, pressing firmly against the tanned skin.

They both stayed on that position for a while—wheezing, gasping, and gulping for air they didn't know they lacked. Sanada had loosened his grip, but his hands weren't moving from its current position behind Yukimura's head and around his waist. He felt light-headed from the frantic chase before, but on top of that he felt extremely relieved. He glanced at the figure lying on top of him, also still hadn't moved from his current position. Now that he had already calmed down, he could feel how heat was starting to creep up to his face. He knew that it wouldn't be good if they stayed like that for too long, but he didn't want to disturb Yukimura at all.

As if he knew what was in Sanada's mind, Yukimura rolled to the side and sat up. Sanada also sat up afterwards, and Yukimura returned his cap back to its original place: on Sanada's head. Sapphires met ambers, and suddenly they started to laugh. They laughed so hard that their body was shaking. Yukimura even started to tear up because of excessive laughing. After a while, they stopped laughing and had already stared to the vast ocean again.

"There was this one thing that keep me from accepting your invitations before," started Sanada abruptly. Yukimura turned his head to the older boy, and saw how melancholic his gaze was. He didn't say anything, just waiting for Sanada to continue whatever he wanted to say.

"When you were still hospitalized, you made me promised one thing. You asked me to promise, that if you didn't make it through your illness, I had to be the one who took your body to the shore, washing it into the ocean," he continued. Yukimura furrowed his brows, unable to precisely remembered the event. But Sanada looked very serious, so there was no way that it was a made-up story. Instead of asking, he let Sanada to continue.

"I scolded you afterwards, and you told me that it was just a joke. I was relieved, but your words never actually left my mind. It kept on repeating like a mantra that sent me into the loop of insanity," continued Sanada again. His lips curled a pained smile in the end of his sentence as he was once again reminded of his recurring nightmare.

"Since then, until the day you were dispatched from the hospital, I was facing the same scene every time I closed my eyes. I saw you at the shore, looking all healthy and cheerful although you still wore the hospital pajamas. You were laughing and running around, with me chasing after you. You took my hand, and suddenly we were under water. I saw you smiling, eerily serene, and suddenly you released your hand.

"Then, slowly but sure, you disappeared into the depth of the sea. I tried to reach out for you, but I couldn't get a grasp of your hand. I tried to call your name, but nothing came out. There was nothing I could do, and suddenly I was engulfed with fear. Only then I finally woke up into the reality that you are still alive and safe, just to lose you again every night in my sleep." Sanada felt himself trembling, either because he felt cold or because he was once again reminded of his deepest fear. Those torturing nights were already over after Yukimura was dispatched from the hospital, but it already left a deep scar in his mind.

"So… that's why you kept on rejecting my invitation? You were afraid that I would suddenly disappear, is that it?" asked Yukimura. Sanada nodded silently, not even trying to deny that it was very absurd of him. Yukimura exhaled long, and then he pinched Sanada's cheek as hard as he could. Sanada yelped loudly, rubbing the reddened spot where Yukimura pinched him with confused and annoyed look.

"Idiot. People don't just disappear!" scolded Yukimura seriously. But then his expression melted into a gentle smile, an expression of his sincere gratitude. "Still, thank you for worrying me, Sanada. But next time if there's something bugging you, just tell me. We've known each other for almost a lifetime so don't hesitate to tell me anything, Sanada," he added.

Sanada smiled back at him, knowing that his fears were finally washed away. He took the liberty to grasp his hand with his own, and Yukimura altered it a little by entwining their fingers together. He slid closer to Sanada's side, resting his head on the bare shoulder. Sanada shifted his head so it rested on Yukimura's, raven against midnight blue. They stayed like that for a long time, until the call of nature forced them to move.

But when they were still staring into the vast blue sea, Sanada knew that he didn't regret his decision to finally accepting Yukimura's invitation.


End file.
